Sexy
by thecanadian13
Summary: "You want me to help you?" Casey rolled her eyes. "Not that part Derek… The sexy part." *** Casey calls upon Derek when practicing being sexy for a date. One Shot.


Derek was used to walking by Casey's room and seeing her hard at work over her computer or a notepad. Derek was used to walking by Casey's room and seeing her dancing or singing in front of the mirror. What Derek wasn't used to seeing was Casey shoving everything off her desk leaving pencils, containers and an empty pop bottle scattered on the floor.

He was seconds away from barging in and asking what the hell she was doing when he noticed out of the corner of his eye, her hair sprawled over the top of the desk with its ends slightly hanging off the side. He inched closer, making sure his presence wasn't detected and peered around the door to her bedroom. What he saw caused him self to double take the situation before he rubbed his eyes and looked again. He wasn't entirely sure what she was doing, but whatever it was, it looked highly uncomfortable. He thought for a split second that she was trying to sleep on her desk, but when her arms that had been lying at her side rose up to her head ruffling her hair around, Derek couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

Instantly Casey shot up in alarm. In no time at all she was at her door glaring intensely at Derek as he let his last few laughs out, bent over with his face looking at her purple and blue socks.

"Can I help you Derek?" she asked condescendingly.

"No…" He said, his eyes wandering around the room avoiding eye contact with Casey. He looked behind her and saw half of her clothes from her closet on the bed and her desk chair shoved out of the way. Her hair was still messy from laying on the table and her shirt had shifted slightly to the left leaving certain undergarments visible. He went to stick out his finger and point to them when she swatted his hand down.

"Have you been listening to a thing I've said?" She yelled, waving her hand in front of her face.

He looked back at her completely serious before answering, "Nope;" his lips popping the _p_ at the end of the word. "Listen princess…" She shot him a drop-dead look as he leaned up against the door, shaking his hair to the side. "I was just curious of why you were trying to sleep on your desk."

He was clearly getting a kick out of this when Casey actually responded. "I was practicing being… sexy. Okay?"

Casey closed the door behind her leaving Derek outside with his face screwed up and a look of total bewilderment etched across his face. As if there was an insect caught in his throat, Derek stuttered trying to reply. "You're what Case?"

She re-opened the door; this time she was blushing a heavy shade of red. "I was trying to be sexy." She whined, flopping down on her bed covered in clothes.

"I don't follow." Derek said making his way into her room. The scent of vanilla hit him the moment he entered and the purple colors on her walls almost made him run for the hills.

"It's this guy I've been seeing." Casey began. She had opened her eyes and was sitting up now. "He always makes the first move and I heard him talking to his friends about how boring I can be when I comes to…"

"Listen Casey, you're not boring okay? Who the hell is this guy anyway?" Derek raised his voice as Casey stood up and sat him down on her bed.

"It's not a big deal Derek. I've just been planning on doing this thing with him tonight. I know he has this big table in his living room and I was thinking that, as long as there is nothing breakable on it, I could sweep it all off, hop up onto it, look all sexy and then we'd kiss and all and he'd change his mind about me being boring and not spontaneous.

Derek chuckled at the irony. "Whatever you say princess. I'll let you get back to work." Derek rolled his eyes and stood up, surveying the room one last time.

When he had almost reached the door, Casey called him back. "Hey Derek?"

"Yeah Case?"

"Can you help me?"

Derek shot Casey a funny look as he pointed at him self with his index figure. "You want me to help you? I don't know that I can Casey. I think the whole sweeping things off a table and jumping onto it is sort of in your court."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Not that part Derek… The sexy part."

A big grin spread across Derek's face as he moved closer to Casey. "You think I'm sexy Casey?" Derek ran his hand down her back until she swatted it away.

"I just figured all those whores you sleep with are." Derek looked taken back.

"Casey, Casey, Casey. First of all, it's not that many and second, they're usually pretty nice girls."

"They might be, but you're not."

"I'm nice men." **(sorry, I couldn't help the Star Wars reference) **

"Whatever," Casey spat, turning away from Derek.

"Look Case. If you want my help and pointers, I'll give them to you. Just promise you'll trust me and go along with it?"

Casey pondered the thought. She had a bad feeling about it, but nodded anyway.

"Great." Derek said as he took his bag off his shoulder and set it down beside the door. "Now I'm guessing this guy is somewhat experienced and not like you." Casey punched Derek in the arm, but apologized when he turned to leave.

"That hurts Case."

Casey turned her nose up at him and scoffed.

"Ok fine. Let's just get this over with. Now show me what you were planning to do."

Casey blushed a deep shade of red as she went through the motions of sweeping her desk off and hopping up on top of it while Derek looked on. She felt his eyes cutting through her, critiquing every non-sexy move she made.

With a soothing sigh, Casey leaned back on the table, her back arched as her head eased itself onto the surface where she began messing with her hair before pulling herself back up. Expecting to see Derek laughing his butt off in the corner, Casey got down, embarrassed and re-assumed her seat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

Casey looked up at him still standing there, humor-less as he rubbed the side of his head by his ear.

"Nothing?" She said as more of a question then a statement.

"Well, that back arch thing is pretty good and the hair as well, but being the guy in a situation like this, I wouldn't help but feel awkward. I don't think he is involved enough Casey."

"What do you mean?" Casey asked getting back off the bed and leaning against the table.

"I just think you should involve some part of him as you lay back and do that hair thing. Come here, I'll show you."

Casey followed Derek like he had asked and resumed her sitting position on the desk.

"Now lay back." Derek instructed. "Hmm… Well, how tall is he Case?"

Casey thought for a while. "I guess a little taller than you."

Derek grimaced as he felt the loss of intimidation over this guy incase anything happened. "Okay, well, let's see. As you lower yourself slowly, you can wrap one hand around his neck like this," Derek told Casey as he took her hand and wrapped it around his neck just below the hairline while facing the table.

Casey felt very nervous, more than she did before as Derek, all the while, thought of what to do next.

"I got it! Just lower yourself with your hand around his neck until you are lying down. Do the hair thing with one hand and then wrap both hands around as you come back up. I think that will work." Derek said as he walked away from Casey leaving her sitting on the desk alone.

"You think that will work?" Casey said hopping down.

Derek laughed. "If you can pull it off."

"You think I can't pull that simple move off Derek!" She hollered, very pissed with Derek and his assumptions of her. Why did he always treat her like that?

"Look princess, all I'm saying is you're good at school and book stuff, but when it comes to executing things like that, you falter."

"Really?" Casey asked peeved.

Derek nodded with a smirk on his face.

"All right, just don't forget your bag Derek." Casey said holding it up by the door.

Derek snickered as he headed for the hallway. He was just about to reach out for his knapsack when Casey dropped it to the floor and grabbed the front of his collar instead.

"Casey, what are you doing?" He asked, somewhat annoyed. Casey ignored him and continued to lead him over to her desk. Its contents were still on the floor so she skipped that step and hopped up onto it never letting go of Derek's shirt. Casey couldn't tell if Derek was amused or shocked, but she wasn't letting this mockery slide.

Shifting her hands to his neck, she put both below his hair as she leaned back, arching her back high enough for Derek's body to skim by it. As she neared the surface of the table, she slid her weight towards him so his face was no longer level with her neck, but now her face. She only got a quick glimpse of his eyes, but it was enough to satisfy her anger.

As she scooted sideways off the desk, she left Derek speechless, hovering over the empty table alone.

"I think I'll pull it off Der, but thanks for the help." She said pleased with herself before she picked up his backpack and walked away.

**Thanks for reading. This was a one-shot.**


End file.
